


Mad Scientest

by Gamzeebra Makajestic (HikariSorayume)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death?, F/M, I kind of lost this one, More characters to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariSorayume/pseuds/Gamzeebra%20Makajestic
Summary: Tavros and Vriska are shipwrecked





	

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, it's my birthday. Yay. I decided that I would post this piece of crap to commemorate it. I'm not sure if I've gotten any better at writing since I wrote this back in term 3, but I look back and see that I didn't actually write all that much. I haven't actually read it, but from what I remember, it's not that great, and rather heavy handed. I did partially plan this one, in that it was based off of a play I was doing. I wrote it because the play wasn't going in the direction that I had hoped. In that, I wanted at least half of the character to die. But no one did. In our play that is. But this will be different, if I continue it. I've never had the heart to kill anybody, I think, and I'm no good at writing fight scenes or death scenes or mourning scenes or actually, really anything, but I don't try I won't succeed. This is all. Now, I have to go get ready so I can play laser tag :p

A dark cloud loomed wearily across the horizon, its shadow a meagre gloom hovering over a sullen hull. A great beast of a ship sailed mightily towards the setting sun, the sky alight with vivid amber gold fading into rambunctious reds and watermelon pinks, interlocking, changing, forming spiralling swirls against the ever darkening sky. The water only grew danker as all light began to dull, its murky depths not betraying a single secret below the watery surface.  
From within the ship all was silent but for a solemn whisper and wheezing breath. Beaten and worn, many aboard the ship were not among the happy folk. Laying on his side in a pile of bright slurry {with his hands fastened in a tight lock attached to the cavernous walls} he was from whom the soft whimpering arose. He awoke in fear, afraid of the night and all from which derived.  
A shadow which spanned great lengths covered the now indigo purple sky set ablaze by the many twinkling stars of which took residence there, only serving to remind of inevitable death. Their beauty symbolised the pristine innocence of a life that was far out of reach, a sick prompt of what could, but would never be.  
The oars on the boat groaned, protesting as the ship tilted, lulling side to side. The bottomless depths of the body of water, which had never appeared friendly to begin with, now cried aghast, rebelling against the wooden frame of the unbidden vessel. The walls within the ship shuddered, the contents being thrown and strewn about in rhythm with the turn and sway of the demanding current.  
Wrists were caught and bound above his head, which met wood when the boat lurched gratingly. The dark became alight with clear white before fading back to black, warm liquid flowing into blank eyes, blood the shade of a rare, hated, malformed kind rejected by society. His neck, burdened with the weight of an injured and dizzy head, lilted with the heft as he faded into unconsciousness.  
The sea swirled up in a great quantity of unforgiving obscurity. It tore at the timber planks of the liner, dragging the ship into its’ strong currents and crushing it under tons of weighty taxing mass. The sturdy build of the ship was outmatched against the fierce, soul crushing depth of the exacting ocean, and all on board were quick to submit to their murky demise. 

///

 

Spluttering up the cold salty water almost caused the blue blooded pirate to hack up a lung. Her eyes glinted murderously as she hastily brought a hand up to wipe the cerulean liquid flowing from the corner of her mouth. Not the sea water dumb ass!  
She stood with vigor, her arms rising to balance herself as she stumbled a little, quickly scanning the immediate area for her fallen crewmates. Amongst piles of the wrecked remains of the transport, she saw her Pooplord awaken and hurriedly scramble to stand. A nil case, of course, as the paraplegic was paralysed from the waist down. In his minds’ jumbled state he must have forgotten this very influential detail. It left him flopping on the floor like a very pitiful fish out of water. The pirate felt as though she were meant to feel some level of guilt seeing him in this pathetic condition, for she was the one who had placed him in it. She felt no such remorse however, expect apart for how much more useless he had become. It only served to make his case more pitiable, even without mentioning their red romance. She need not bother searching for his wheeled contraption, as it was surely among the rubble, shredded to pieces as a result from the whirling mass they has been swept into. Her Pooplord, now awakening to the fact that he would not be standing anytime soon, at least not without some kind of prop, was quick to give up, lying face down in the sand and flailing his arms wildly about.  
Frowning at the inconvenience, the pirate walked up to the paralysed boy, planting the heel of a black boot deep into his backside, digging a little. With a yelp, he stopped flailing and attempted to turn his head to the side to see her. A futile cause, for his horns were too large to attempt such a manoeuvre, jutting out of his head as they were. Sighing, the blue blooded troll reached down, hoisting the brown blooded troll over her shoulder, shifting the weight of her new burden around a little bit until he was rested comfortably over her shoulder.  
“uH,,, vRISKA,, I THINK I’LL GET A BLOOD RUSH IN THIS, uHH,, POSITION.” He went ignored. 

///

Barely a breeze was muttered to drift the oversized vessels, its sails pulled taut but sagging against the sad lack of an opposing force. Below the ship was quiet and calm, much like the above waters which remained stoic and unyielding. The heavy step of a solid boot clanked against the sturdy surface of the wooden deck, a soft whirring clatter following in steady rhythm to that of the harsh beat.


End file.
